Saber or Fairy?
by KNightCRosser
Summary: Sweet innocent Lucy? She's pissed and she's gonna make Fairy Tail pay. She's back and she's deadly. She's back with not only dragons but gods and something that's definitely not good news. Her revenge is gonna be perfect that is until she pisses off a Blonde dragonslayer. Will he get in the way? When the time comes, will Lucy choose to be a Fairy or a Tiger?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal p.o.v**

"Hey! Cmon Lucy! Get up! We have to go!" chanted an impatient Lisanna.

The blonde girl sat up sleepily, "Huh? Oh Lisanna? What is it? What-!" she began but was cut off by the little take over mage, "Geez! U idiot! We're meant to go to that party for our win of the Grand Magic Games remember?" she pouted in annoyance. "EHHH?! It was today? Oh my god! What time is it?" Lucy muttered as she fumbled around for her watch, "Nooo! We're gonna be late! Come on Lisanna! We've gotta run for it!" she said impatiently.

Lucy began to reach for the door handle but Lisanna sighed and dragged the blonde celestial mage back into her apartment room and plopped her into a chair.

"You cant seriously be wearing that to the party" she commented as she looked up and down lucy's figure, "The reporters are going to be there and plus, Sabertooth will be there since we tied for first place. We don't want them looking down on us anymore!" she said firmly.

"Yeah but we're running out of time" protested lucy. "No. Not another word from you" said Lisanna cheerfully as she started digging through lucy's closet. "She flung a small pile of clothes at Lucy, "Change. Now. I'm going to do your hair after you're done" she said in a pushy way.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I sighed in defeat. "Fine" I muttered as I stalked into the bathroom.

I could hear Lisanna rummage through my drawers and mutter some complaints about how I didn't have enough hair products.

I sighed again and looked at the clothes she picked out for me. "Can I even fit into this?" I muttered unenthusiastically to myself as I slipped into the cool and silky material. "I guess I can" I muttered again.

Lisanna's eyes lit up when I stepped out of the bathroom, "Oooh! Ahaha! So pretty! See? U can always trust my fashion sense!" she chanted happily.

"…okay…." I mumbled.

**Ten minutes later**

**Normal p.o.v**

"Hey! You guys are so late!" stated an annoyed Natsu. "Sorry I guess" muttered Lucy. "But still, I'm amazed Lisanna, you really turned Lucy into a pretty doll" complimented Erza while polishing her sword.

A lacy red dress adorned itself tightly around Lucy's waist, black gold and silver danced along the hem of her dress that only just reached the top of her knees.

Her arms were traced lightly with beautiful chains that shone faintly in the dim light.

Thin silk ribbons ran through her braids that were swept up to the side in a princess like updo that was held secure with an intricate rose pin that was a deep coloured red.

A silver skull necklace hung limply from her neck.

Aside from that, she wore typical black combat boots because she refused to murder her foot again by wearing heels.

"I must say, she does look quite stunning" said Gray deep in thought. Lucy gulped, "I hope Juvia isn't gonna kill me" she grumbled under her breath.

"Stop being such a perv you ice princess!" Natsu stated flatly

"What did you say, flame brain?" Gray shot back

"I said stop being such an old pervert, you deaf stripper!" Natsu said back unaffected

"You wanna fight huh? You stupid pink haired slanty eyed bastard!"

"Its not pink! Its salmon you droopy eyed bastard!"

*** Time Skip to the party***

"Tch! What the hell? Why do we have to party for this crap anyways? And to celebrate with those darn fairies!" scowled a very, very annoyed blonde haired dragonslayer that took no effort to dress up.

"Just deal with it" replied a dark haired boy that was busy reading.

"I mean I can't even fight! Natsu's not here yet either!" Sting grumbled.

"AHAHAHA! SORRY EVERYONE! LUCY WAS TAKING TOO LONG TO STRIP AND CHANGE SO WE GOT HERE LATE!" announced a happy fire dragonslayer as he charged through the entryway.

"HEY! DON'T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT KIND OF STUFF!" screeched a girl that kicked him from behind.

Everyone stared at the blonde girl, her big brown orbs were expressing a cute angry expression and her hair was brighter than ever, the colour brightening against the deep red colour of her dress.

"COOL! An angry goddess has appeared and kicked salamanders butt!" exclaimed an over hyperactive news reporter, "COOOOL!" he shouted again.

*** Ten minute time skip***

Lucy stood outside, the night breeze ruffled and played with the ends of her hair. She could hear everyone partying happily inside and Natsu bickering with the tigers.

"Ne! Ne Lucy! Kiite kiite! I finally did it! Natsu said he likes me! He said I was the most special girl to him!" exclaimed Lisanna who suddenly burst in front of me and jumping around excitedly.

"What….. did you say?" asked Lucy slowly, frozen in shock.

"Mou! You're so slow geez! Me and him are now officially a couple! Although, he barely knows what that means, he said he cared for me the most out of all the girls!" she explained hastily.

"H-he said that? Oh really? Ahaha…. Ok…. Isn't that great? Its what you've always wanted right? Good for you Lisanna. I'm….. really happy for you" Lucy said biting back tears.

"Thank you so much Lucy! I have to go back, Cana is calling for me. See you later Lucy!" she chorused cheerfully as she bounded back into the party room.

"I thought I was the most important girl to Natsu…" I said to myself as I hugged my arms, the air suddenly seemed so much colder…

***Next Day at the Fairy Tail Guild***

"Hey Natsu, do you want to go on a missi-!" said Lucy cheerfully before she was cut off by Natsu, "Oh hey luce! Have you seen Lisanna?" he asked happily.

"Huh? Um no…" she replied awkwardly.

"Ah!" exclaimed Natsu as he caught sight of Lisanna talking to Mirajane. "Hey Lisannaaaa! Lets go on a mission together!" he yelled childishly.

Lucy sighed in defeat, "Fine! I can go by myself!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh Lucy! Wait!" Gray said getting up from his chair, "We need to talk" he said in a serious tone. "Yeah. We can talk, AFTER you put on some clothes" Lucy said coolly.

***2 mins later***

"Umm… So guys, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked worried as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy surrounded her.

"Lucy, as you already know, Natsu and Lisanna are together yes?" Erza asked.

Lucy just nodded dumbly.

"We'd like for you to go off our team if that's ok. We don't really have what it takes to always protect you on missions, it tires us yeah… It'd be more fair to have Lisanna and Natsu together instead of Natsu and you since you don't really you know….." said Gray trying to come up with some legit reasons.

"Oh… um yeah….. I see….. ok" mumbled Lucy, trying not to cry. Her lip trembled and she clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palm.

"So its settled right?" Wendy asked nervously,

"Sorry. Don't get too upset ok? I mean yeah…." Said Gray who was being useless…..again.

"I-I'm fine! Im fine so just please, go away and leave me alone" Lucy said slowly.

"Really? Are you sure you're ok?" asked Gray

"Yes, really"

Erza hesitated but then dragged the three of them back into the guild and left Lucy to stand outside, tears streaming down her face.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I began walking away from the guild, taking a small walk around the town as I silently rubbed away the tears away.

My keys clanged against each other, making ringing sounds echo in the silent street as I walked until I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream.

My head cleared up and I quickened my pace to a run. The scream sounded exactly like…. Exactly like hers.

I stopped in an alley way and glared at the man who pinned Lisanna against the wall.

"Get away from her you fugly old man!" I said reaching for my keys.

He turned to me and tossed Lisanna aside onto the floor. "Haha. Another pretty girl, another fairy girl too!" he chorused insanely.

He lunged towards me, I shrieked and jumped to the side and ran towards Lisanna but he grabbed my foot and half threw me- half tripped me.

I could feel tears pouring out as I smacked into a wall, I cried out as I felt something snap in me, _Oh great! Just Great! I broke a rib! _

I slumped against the wall and clutched my ribs, gasping for air.

"I'm not done yet girly" the dude spat as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and dragging me up.

"Let go of me" I said weakly

He chuckled, "Not a chance girly" he said as he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up.

"Let go I said. Just LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" I screamed.

"You heard her! Let her go you trash" snarled a figure that I couldn't see.

"Regulus Impact"

"L-leo…." I whispered as I slumped to the floor.

Leo came to my side in an instant, "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

Before I had a chance to answer, the thug got up from the floor and glared at us, "Damn you mages!" he spat as he hobbled away.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't you want your knife back?" yelled Leo after him but he ignored us.

Leo turned to me, "What should we do with this?", he asked as he handed the blade to me and helped me stand up.

"I don't know" I answered weakly as I wobbled towards Lisanna.

She sat up slowly, she had a cut lip, a bruise on her cheek and various cuts on her body.

"Are you ok?" I asked

She nodded mutely "Thank you Lucy" she said, but ended up in a fit of coughing in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a familiar voice

I glanced around and winced at the pain in my ribs.

"N-natsu" Lisanna said as she passed out.

"What the hell Lucy?" snarled Natsu

"Wait a second, huh?" I asked surprised, I was about to say that it wasn't me when I reaslied the knife in my hand.

"Don't play dumb with me" he growled, "I know you're pissed about yesterday but this, this is going way too far! She's your friend!" He yelled.

"W-wait, its not what you think. This isn't what it looks like" I pleaded as I dropped the knife in my hand.

"I cant believe I brought such a traitor into Fairy Tail" he glared.

"Cant you at least let me explain?" I said, hurt by his words.

"There's no need. Anyone can tell just by looking" he said coldly.

"Oh so that's it" I sniffed, "You regret bringing me to Fairy Tail and saving my life a million times is that it? You didn't even see the thing and yet you're suspecting that I would actually be the type of person to hurt Lisanna to that extent out of jealousy? Is that how you saw me? I was always this kind of person to you?!" I yelled.

He growled and glared at me.

I flinched as he picked Lisanna up, getting blood all over is shirt. "Shut up"

"What the hell Natsu?!" I screamed

"You won't even listen to me! I didn't hurt her Dammit!" I yelled again

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anything from you" he said coldly

"DAMMIT NATSU U FLAME HEAD! THIS ISNT WHAT I WANTED! WHY CANT U UNDERSTAND?! Do I really seem like the type of person who'd do this?!" I hollered as tears streamed down my face yet again.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY NOW! ITS TOO LATE YOU TRAITOR! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING LISANNA!" he hollered back.

"Why? Why wont you look at me anymore? Why do you always pay so much attention to Lisanna? You've been acting as if I don't even exist! Was I just her replacement when she was away? Is that it?" I sniffed.

"You're annoying" he spat, "So I'm guessing that your jealousy for my attention was another reason you did this" he said slowly.

Another two set of footsteps came running towards us, Gray and Erza.

"Gray! Tell him! Tell him it wasn't me!" I said losing my balance and falling to the ground on my knees. My ribs hurt so much, it was hard to breathe.

"What the hell happened here?" said Erza in an angry tone.

Her expression turned murderous when she saw the state of Lisanna's body. A million tiny cuts and swollen cheeks.

"Which. Bastard. Did. This?" she grit.

"Erza, hold Lisanna for a sec" Natsu said slowly as he walked towards me.

He glared at me and grabbed me roughly by the arm, making me stand up.

I looked around desperately for leo but he had already gone back to the spirit world.

"I…." he paused, "I believed you, trusted you, loved you, I thought you were like my family, I thought you were part of Fairy Tail! I was so wrong… I was wrong to ever bring you to Fairy Tail. I don't care anymore, don't let me ever see your face every again" he hissed venomously as he shoved me backwards into the ground. He walked away with Gray, Erza and Lisanna.

The three of them glaring at me as they carried the white haired mage back to the guild.

_Why? They didn't even let me explain! Did they really see me as this type of person from the beginning? _I thought a whole string of swear words at them as I cried while clutching my ribs.

I tried to stand up but only then did I realise the broken leg and shoulder, I coughed as I gave up and slept on the hard ground on my side. My consciousness slowly drifted away without me realising the tears that had once again started to roll down my face.

**Sting's p.o.v**

"Aww come on! Stay and play with us for a little while longer Sting!" whined the girls that clung onto me from all directions. I sighed, "Sorry girls, I'm seriously in the mood right now, I have better things to do. Maybe next time" I said in an impatient tone as I shrugged them off.

I yawned, it was night time already, I should be heading back soon.

I jaywalked across the roads and jumped over horse carts for fun "I'm so bored" I muttered.

I kept on walking by myself like a loner till I caught the scent of heavy blood.

"Hmm…. This could get interesting" I smirked.

Following the scent, I ended up in a dark alleyway. There, against the wall was a sleeping girl. Her blond hair all messed up, lip cut, clothes torn, bruises all over and blood everywhere.

"Wow. What a bad place to die" I said randomly

"Don't….. go around….. assuming im dead…. U…..u idiot" she said slowly as she opened her eyes.

She bit down on her lip hard as she tried to move, she clutched her ribs with a look of pain on her face as she gasped for air.

"Tch! What the hell? Who did this to you anyways?" I asked though I didn't particularly care.

She glanced at me, her lashes brushing her bruised cheek.

"Uwah, *sighs* Sting Eucliffe. My luck just keeps on getting better" she muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, so you know me? Well, looks like you're alive enough to state the fact that my existence is your nemesis" I stated blandly.

She reached up and grabbed my wrist, tugging me, I sighed and kneeled down next to her.

"let me guess, you want my face to be the last thing you see because I'm so hot?" I smirked.

She glared at me, "Yeah right. As if you stupid idiot" she said in a whisper.

I froze as she fell into my arms and collapsed against my chest, I felt her tears soak my shirt, "I hate….. Fairy Tail" she whispered as she passed out.

"Hey what the hell?" I yelped, "Dude, wake up! Oh man" I sighed as I picked her up.

"Hey" said an unfamiliar voice,

I turned around face to face with some dude with annoyingly cooler hair than mine and two piercings on each ear.

"I'll be taking her" he said looking at the girl in my arms,

"How do I know, your not some kind of perverted thug?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're no better. You don't even know who she is. At least I do" he smirked.

I paused.

"Dude, just give her to me. I swear im not what you think I am" he sighed as he plucked her from my arms and walked away.

"Hey! Who said you could do that?" I yelled but he was already skipping along, a million metres away from me.

"Tch! Whatever!" I sighed.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I woke up in cool, soft bed sheets that felt good against my blazing skin. My ribs didn't hurt anymore and somehow, I felt as good as new. I blinked twice then sat up and looked around me.

Black bed, black walls, silver curtains, sparkly silver things stuck to the wall, glass skylight, and wearing a super long, red silk t-shirt that was way too fancy.

"Yay! You're awake!" said a cheerful voice, I turned and saw a dude with dyed hair and piercings.

"Good morning my Queen. I am your contractor, Ren. I am the god of Fire and of course, I only belong to you" he said happily.

I stared at him blankly.

"Hey come on now! Look a bit more intelligent will you?" he pouted

Me: -_-

"Fine. I'll explain" he sighed, "BUT only after you eat your food first^^" he said cheerfully as he handed me a tray of combined food that consisted of sushi, pancakes, pumpkin soup and caramel pudding.

"I don't think those stuff are meant to be eaten together…." I said

He shot me an "I don't care" look and smiled and shoved a spoonful of soup into my mouth.

"Eat up~!" he said with an innocent smile

**Uh….. yeah….**

**How was it….?**

**Tell me what you guys think^^**

**Am I making the story pace too fast or too slow?**

**Chapt 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap^^**

"Good morning my Queen. I am your contractor, Ren. I am the god of Fire and of course, I only belong to you" he said happily.

I stared at him blankly.

"Hey come on now! Look a bit more intelligent will you?" he pouted

Me: -_-

"Fine. I'll explain" he sighed, "BUT only after you eat your food first^^" he said cheerfully as he handed me a tray of combined food that consisted of sushi, pancakes, pumpkin soup and caramel pudding.

"I don't think those stuff are meant to be eaten together…." I said

He shot me an "I don't care" look and smiled and shoved a spoonful of soup into my mouth.

"Eat up~!" he said with an innocent smile

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

"Who are you anyways?" I mumbled as I plucked a piece of sushi from the plate and chomped on it.

"Hehe…. Watching you eat is cute^^" the dude replied as he sat cross legged at the end of my bed, smiling at me brightly….

_Almost like a puppy _I thought.

Judging by appearance, he was probably the same age as me…. Maybe younger, weird orangy blond hair that sometimes flashed red, plus an immature grin that didn't match his deep set crimson eyes.

_He's totally hot!_

The dim light created a small halo on his spiky-ish hair, without thinking, I reached out and touched one of the strands that hung in front of his left eye.

"Hmm… its so soft! I always thought it would be spiky!" I commented as I munched on another sushi.

Amazingly enough, his grin widened like a kids, you could practically see him wagging his tail like a puppy.

"Ok. That's it….. I'm full, cant eat anymore" I said as I set aside the tray of food.

He sighed, "C'mon, you have to finish the food or you're not going to get enough energy" he said, turning serious.

_He's so cute!_

Me: No -_-

Him: -_- Please just be a good girl and eat it

Me: No -_-

Him: You want me to feed you then?

Me: No -_-

"Lucy, I'm serious. You should eat it or you're not going to have enough stamina" He tried again.

"Hmph! Blehh" I said stubbornly as I stuck my tongue out.

"Fine" he sighed as he picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth, He padded towards me on the bed and cornered me against the wall.

"Open Wide" he said with an freakishly innocent smile as he pinned my arms to the wall and began leaning in.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Mercy! I'll eat it!" I yelled with a red face

"Good girl" he smirked.

"I take it back" I pouted, "Totally not cute!" I muttered under my breath.

"What? Did you say something?" he breathed

"Nope"

"Good girl, now eat" he said, once again wearing a puppy dog smile that was so CUUUUUUUUTE!

"You still haven't answered my question" I said eyeing him

"Hmm?" he said, smile brightening

"Who are you?" I said slowly, nibbling on a pancake

"Hmm…. That's a pretty broad question…. Do you want the full story or just answer your question?" he asked as he ate a piece of my sushi.

"Just tell me why you are helping me and who you are" I sighed

"Hmm…. Long story…" he mumbled

"Then make it short -_- " I said

"Hmm… I'm a god…. And lets see…. I am the god of fire I guess" he said with a cheerful smile.

"A god of fire?" I repeated

"yeah. I am the awesome God of destruction, I am the flame of heaven" he bragged childishly

"Ok… you're still not telling me why you helped me though…" I pointed out.

"Hmm….. lets just say that a few years ago… I got really hurt in a battle and I was looking for somewhere to heal myself. At the time, you were about five, my power slept within you ever since" he explained.

"It takes THAT long to heal?" I remarked incredulously

"Oh yeah, about that" he said, "Normally it would take a few weeks but I couldn't get out because there were seals on you" he stated simply

"Seals? But…. I never had a seal…" I said confused

"You do have a seal. I managed to break out because the seal weakened for a second when you touched that blond dude back in the alleyway" he explained

My head started to hurt, "Ok….?" I answered

"Anyways, I promise to protect you as the God of Fire ok? It's my way of thanking you" he said flashing a childish grin.

He leaned in and grazed my ear with his lips, a small pink light swirled around my ear and a silver ring with a deep pink cross attached to it appeared and replaced my heart earrings.

"THIS. This is the sign of our contract. Now my element is yours. You can play with it in any way you want, and I'll teach you how to use it too" he said cheerfully.

"Fire" I breathed

"Is this fire stronger than a dragons? Can I defeat a dragonslayer with it?" I asked without thinking.

He stared at me with surprise, "Yeah, I suppose… it's pretty well matched against Dragons. I doubt it would lose to a dragonslayer" he answered.

"Good" I said, my eyes hardening

"Strong as it may be, it all depends on whether you can use it or not. It takes more than your will alone to control my flames" he sighed as he got up from my bed.

"Finish your food and get changed. I'm going to show you something, I'll be outside your room waiting" he said as he walked out the door.

"Wait! How old are you?" I called after him, he turned around raising an eyebrow,

"Why would you want to know? Three hundred… maybe four?" He replied, counting with his fingers.

"You look younger than me" I said with suspecting eyes,

"Well duh, I'm immortal you idiot! I'm not a human like you" he said as he walked out of my room.

I quickly jammed the food into my mouth and got out of bed.

A soft, fluffy rug met my bare feet, preventing the cold floor from chilling me. I yawned and walked over to the glass closet.

My eyes widened in surprise as I threw the doors open. It was full of clothes-girl's clothes. Gorgeous dresses- lace and satin and silk and ribbons. The drawers held camisoles and underwear, tops in a million different designs, jumpers, skirts and jeans.

There were even shoes lined up neatly at the bottom, boots and heels and sneakers.

"What the hell?" I breathed, "Does Ren have some kind of cross-dressing fetish?" I said.

But the clothes were all new and all of them were my size, they were exactly the shapes and shades that would compliment my small figure.

I eventually picked out a red, long sleeved t-shirt decorated with black lines that raced vertically and horizontally, checkering my shirt across the deep red colour. I shrugged it on like a jacket and buttoned up the front finishing up with a pair of dark jeans and knee high boots.

I stepped into the bathroom and shot a quick glance into the mirror. The clothes fit me perfectly, hugging my slim figure and deepening the colour of my hair, my eyes were dark and piercing from the lack of rest.

I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed water in my face, "Much better" Ren commented as I stepped out of my room, "When I found you, you looked pretty ugly" he said bluntly.

"Hey you evil flame brain! Don't you have any sense of delicacy?!" I frowned

He smirked and then pulled me along the corridors of his house.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked curiously

"You'll see it at the end of the tour around this territory" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Territory? Where am I anyways? Is this meant to be your palace in heaven since you're a god or something?" I asked sarcastically.

He turned around to look at me with eyes that said, 'where the hell did you get that from?'

"No" he said as he continued to lead me down the hall way.

"I used my power to cut an opening in between the Edolas and Fiore dimension, in this dimension, I created my own personal mini country" he said as he stopped in front of a gigantic door.

"Nice…. Door" I commented

He ignored my comment and continued, "I'm not the only God who created the country though. There are many others, we each have our own territory, this is my territory. This is the library, if you need any information or anything, you can use this place" he told me as he opened the door.

The room held a million books, the shelves were illuminated by the light that stolde through the wide window at the end of the room, there was even a second storey in the library that consisted of a daybed and a study desk.

"Wow…" was I managed to get out.

"Ok. That's that, now onto the next room" Ren chanted happily as he dragged me down the hallway.

*** Half an hour later***

"How big is your place anyways?" I complained as I panted heavily, "Very big" Ren answered unfazed.

His gold hair glistened lightly in the light.

"Now onto the cool part" he said with a mischievous grin.

"And that is….?" I asked with a bad feeling.

He took me outside, the fresh air smelt like mint and the breeze danced pleasantly around me. The sun shone so bright, it took me a minute to get used to, the grass was so healthy and everything looked so tranquil and happy.

"This place….. is so warm" I breathed

"I know right?" said Ren cheerfully

"Come. I want to show you something" he said as he started walking in a faster pace.

He took me through a thick forest, the lake running and glistening next to us.

"Here" he breathed as we stopped in front of a small waterfall. "Follow me" he said as he started walking into the water.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I followed him.

He kept on wading towards the waterfall and finally walked straight into it, disappearing and leaving me behind. I panicked and jumped straight through, following him.

Behind the waterfall was a glistening cave decorated with wet gemstones.

In the centre of the cave was a water fountain and a small veal of flowing branches covered the entrance way to some other dimension near the back of the cave.

"Look at this!" said a happy Ren pointing at the water fountain, "This thing will show you certain things that you wish for" he chorused.

I walked up next to him and looked into the water. "What do you want to see right now?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail" I blurted out

I covered my mouth and mentally slapped myself. Ren grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away from the water. "The water only shows you what you really want to see" he said.

"But I don't want to know what Fairy Tail is doing right now!" I protested.

"Really? Then why did it slip out of your mouth so fast?" he pressured.

"Fine" I grumbled as I looked into the water hesitantly.

_Erza, Natsu, Mira, Gray, Wendy, Elfman, Levy, Wendy and a dozen more other fairies gathered around. "How's Lisanna?" asked a worried Mirajane._

"_She's still unconscious, she will probably wake up soon though so don't worry" replied an unhappy Wendy._

"_Damn that traitor bi*ch!" Natsu growled as he slammed his hand on the table, his body erupting in flames._

"_Lucy, even if she was a former friend, she's so horrible to do this to my little sister. I'm not going to forgive her" Mira said with an angry expression._

"_Why? Why did Lu-chan do something so awful? I'm cant believe she could do this! She is so horrible!" said Levy, her lip trembling._

"_Tch! She did it because she was weak! Crying because we kicked her off the team and because I payed a little bit more attention to Lisanna. She makes me sick" grumbled Natsu._

"_I wont forgive anyone who hurts my friend" stated Erza simply_

"_Neither will-!" Gray began_

"Stop it! I don't want to see anymore!" I said covering my ears in shock and stepping backwards.

"This isn't what I wanted to see!" I yelled

"It's ok. It's always going to be ok because I'm with you" Ren said softly as he patted my head.

"How about I take you to a place where you wont cry?" he asked

I nodded dumbly and grabbed the back of his shirt as we walked towards the little entrance covered by branches.

"Welcome, Lucy, to the Haven of Dragons. The only place where gods and dragons have a truce and aren't killing each other" he said in an innocently angelic tone.

We stepped into a bright and beautiful meadow, and amongst the bright light and chattering animals were the magnificent beasts.

Their scales glistened in the sun as they stared at me.

"I just thought that well…. You'd like to train some more? And maybe fight with the dragons and with me as your coach?" Ren said awkwardly.

"You organised all this for me?" I asked incredulously

"Not really…. Kind of…. But then not really again…" he said unsure.

"Jesus! Just make up your mind already!" I sighed

"The thing is, the dragons wish to pass all their powers onto someone just in case, and they figured that they should have a fair ruling system…. So they wanted a strong mage capable of leading them. Of course, if they found that person to be total dick then they'd kill him or her" he said happily.

"How do they know I'm not a dick? And plus! I'm not a strong mage…. Even Fairy Tail said it" I said bitterly, anger bubbling inside.

"No. you are not strong. But it doesn't mean you don't have the capability to become strong. I know…. because well…. Please don't get mad at me but…. 98% of people will NEVER live after making a contract with a god. They either die or go insane and the god ends up killing them but you, you were completely fine after I made a contract with you. There's something about you, you're hiding something strong" he said in a cool tone.

"You contracted me when you KNEW I could've died?! Are you insane?" I screeched.

He laughed. "Nope!" he said in a bubbly manner.

_Sorry to interrupt _said a strange voice in my head. I gasped and turned towards a bright red dragon that was staring at me, a sheen of metallic gold glistened lightly over its bright red scales.

_I'm guessing that you are the girl who Ren said will succeed the throne as our Queen and rise to power?_

I blinked, "Whoa, slow down! I don't remember agreeing to this! Queen? There was a throne system in the dragon world?" I said horrified of the idea.

_Yup! Here's a simple story! We train you! You become super strong! You become queen and then you put our worries at ease by letting us know that there is one person who holds absolute power and that no one will dare to rise against each other! And of course, The Gods will give you a little bit of help too! _The dragon chorused in a happy tone.

"You…. Want me to be your queen?!" I asked incredulously

_Ren was right. Indeed you are a funny one. You are not thrilled by the idea of ruling an enormously strong force, neither do you wish for authority. Then I will ask you this, is there anything in this world that will make you happy?_

"Of course there is" I answered without thinking.

_And that is? _the dragon asked

"That is… umm…" I said awkwardly.

"Lucy, just accept their offer" Ren sighed, "Its not like you have to act all elegant or anything royal. You just have to make sure you become strong and that's it. You just have to stay loyal to them and prevent them from killing each other by simply existing" he stated.

_Ren is right. You have no duty such as leading or ordering us dragons, you simply pose as the strongest and keep the race of dragons in balance. _The Dragon added, I looked around and saw the rest of the dragons looking at me with keen eyes.

"Fine! Think of it this way. If you become strong, you can do whatever you want with Fairy Tail and they can't ever call you weak again!" Ren suggested.

I growled softly at the mention of Fairy Tail. "Fine" I sighed in defeat, "I'll do it" I said running my fingers through my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**Just saying but if you find this story line a little similar or find any thing that you've read before in another fanfiction then you probably read my other story that I posted using my other account.**

**I have used a little bit of my other story and mixed it up with this one but I'm planning to change how things go in this story.**

**It's going to be different from the other story ok? ^^**

**Recap**

_Ren is right. You have no duty such as leading or ordering us dragons, you simply pose as the strongest and keep the race of dragons in balance. _The Dragon added, I looked around and saw the rest of the dragons looking at me with keen eyes.

"Fine! Think of it this way. If you become strong, you can do whatever you want with Fairy Tail and they can't ever call you weak again!" Ren suggested.

I growled softly at the mention of Fairy Tail. "Fine" I sighed in defeat, "I'll do it" I said running my fingers through my hair.

**Six months Later**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

_Perfect! Now do your roar three seconds after you land and step to the side! _Chimed a happy Red dragon.

"Roar of the Heaven's Silencer!" I grinned as I saw the amount of destruction it created.

_That's great! Now how about controlling your power a bit and stop yourself from destroying the land? I mean seriously, look around, how many bloody holes have you created in this meadow?! _Ryde said in an annoyed voice even though she had a smirk on her face.

I patted her fiery phoenix red scales and apologised in a mocking tone, "I'm soooo sorry!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Ryde, I still don't get why there isn't the word 'dragon' in my roar when I chant it. What's so special about you? You seem like all my other dragons" I sighed as I sat down on a log and took out a sandwich from my bag.

Ryde made tinkling noises as if she was laughing and nudged my head with her paw, messing up my hair.

I ignored her and took a bite out of my sandwich.

I smiled happily like a kid when I tasted fried chicken and the thick sauce.

I continued to munch happily on the sandwich, "I mean, you never really bothered to tell me" I continued with my question, "All the other dragons said I could use the word 'dragon' in my spell" I shrugged.

Ryde sighed.

"Heaven's silencer also sounds creepy" I commented.

_When we ruled the sky, I rebelled against the rest of the other dragons. Eventually a lot of us created our own groups. I lead the southern district._

_The northern district were known as the dragons that guarded the heavens. _

_And we….. we were known as the silencers. We never lost any challenges until the Northern District came along._

_They came, hunting our group down, one by one just after we finished a clashing with the western groups. _

_A lot of us died, but I….. I took out their leader, they disappeared after that._

_The North group was the one group no one wanted to mess with. They were incredibly strong. They had never challenged us before but they…._

"What a bunch of cowards" I grumbled as I finished my sandwich.

Ryde looked at me.

"To sneak attack like that just after you finished another battle. Strong my ass! I'm gonna kick their sorry asses if I ever see one!" I complained as I drained my water bottle in a second.

I smiled at her with no restraints, "Heaven's silencer…." I murmed,

"I don't think I hate that spell so much anymore" I said standing up and stretching.

_Back to Training! _Ryde said with a happy grin.

**At Fairy Tail**

**Normal p.o.v**

It's been over six months since Lisanna woke up and cleared up their misunderstanding,

_*Flashback*_

"_L-Lisanna woke up guys!" said a puffed out Wendy._

_The silence in the guild broke as everyone raced to the infirmary to see their white haired take over mage._

"_H-hey guys!" said a nervous girl_

"_LISANNAAAAA!" everyone cheered._

_Are you ok? How are you feeling? She was bombarded with a million questions._

_But only one thing that elfman said caught her attention, "Still not going to forgive Lucy" he said bluntly._

"_Eh? Lucy? What happened? Did something happen?" asked an innocent Lisanna._

_Everyone stared at her, "Oi Wendy? Does she have amnesia or something?" asked Natsu._

"_I don't have amnesia you blockhead!" Lisanna pouted._

"_You don't remember Lucy attacking you?" asked a confused Erza_

"_W-what? No!" said, the mage jumping up with a horrified expression on her face._

"_What are you saying? Why would Lucy hurt me? She protected me!" she exclaimed._

_Everyone stared in shock, "What are you saying?" said Mira slowly, still confused._

"_That day. Some thug was trying to hurt me but Lucy, she helped me!" Lisanna explained in an annoyed tone since everyone didn't seem to understand what she was saying._

"_Then how come Lucy was holding the knife that was clearly used to cut you?" asked Gray_

"_I- I don't quite remember but I think Leo gave it to her after… after he beat the thug maybe?" Lisanna said, trying to remember that one moment before she passed out._

_Everyone's blood ran cold._

"_W-what happened guys?" asked an unknowing Lisanna._

"_I-I didn't just do that did I? I…." trailed off Natsu as he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_At the sudden sound of Natsu slamming the door, everyone snapped out of their daze and panicked as they realised their biggest mistake ever. _

_They had hurt Lucy._

_End of Flashback-_

**Another month later**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I smirked at the feel of the cool wind twirl around my arms and legs, blowing softly around my hair that had now grown past my waist, in a deeper yellow with orange and red blended into my bangs and the tips of my strands of hair. My eyes flashed a deep set vermillion red with a sheen of metallic gold that glinted in the sun, almost like flames.

_Yay! Let's see the new attack you learnt last time! _Chimed a transparent-ish Dark blue dragon that faintly shimmered in the sun.

The Wind wrapped itself around me, its deep blue colour shimmering exactly like the dragons.

I took a deep breath and stared at the empty meadow ahead of me. The sun shone on patch of grass, I gave a low laugh and grinned as the blades of wind sliced at that area.

Small blades of grass were tossed up into the air as they were neatly cut off from the rest of their kind.

"Neat" someone murmured.

I reeled around face to face with Ren.

"Mou! Don't go around being such an idiot!" I said, flicking his forehead,

"What? It's not my fault! I'm in spirit form anyways" he complained.

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

He looked at me with a frown, "Didn't I ever mention that to you?" he asked.

"Mention what?" was another one of my intelligent replies.

He sighed and flicked my earring, "Remember this? It's the proof of our contract" he stated which I responded to my nodding dumbly.

"Right now, my real self is sleeping within that earring, the one you are seeing right now is just my spirit form" he said cheerfully.

"huh….. I see" I replied.

"I can't come out and see you whenever I want once we go back to Fiore, You'll have to summon me" he added thoughtfully.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. WHAT did you just say?" I hissed.

"That you'd have to summon me if you wanted to see me" he said slowly, "No, not that! I mean the bit before that!" I demanded impatiently.

"That…. We're going back to Fiore…." He asked unsure.

"Since when did I say I was going back there?" I asked coldly.

"Come on! It's not normal for a teenager to be such a loner and live like a hermit, training with dragons all day" Ryde cut in.

I glared at them.

"No" I said flatly, "I'm not going back there" I said hinting my anger with a bit of venom.

"It's been seven moths already! You cant just live here by yourself forever!" Ren said.

"But I'm not alone. I've got you guys….. I'll just be alone if I go back to Fiore" I stated.

"What happened to getting revenge on Fairy Tail then? I thought you were going to prove yourself strong?" pressured Ren.

"That….." I trailed off.

I clenched my fists at the mention of Fairy Tail. Everyone sweat dropped as my mood turned black.

"You're still not strong enough Lucy" Ryde said gently.

"I'm plenty strong" I growled back.

"No. You are plenty strong. You are the only dragonslayer that has been taught by all of us after all" Ryde chimed,

"But" she said, her tone turning serious, "Your emotional state is really unstable" she said as a matter of fact.

"Huh? Say what? My emotional state is totally under control though!" I protested.

They just stared at me with a look that said 'don't argue girl'

"I swear I wont cry if you poke a hole through me with those talons or if you use your breath on me" I challenged stubbornly.

"No. We're not going to poke a hole through you just because of that" said a sweat dropping Ren.

"Anyways. Just listen to us and go back to Magnolia will you? Prove to us that you are strong and maybe…. Maybe when the time comes you can choose to come back here if you want" Ryde said in a determined voice.

"This is not a choice. You have to leave and go back. Your wounds are never going to heal if you stay here forever" Ryde added while patting my head with her huge paw.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat.

"Tomorrow" Ren said.

"What?" I asked

"You're going to go back to Magnolia tomorrow" he said flatly,

"WHAT?! Why? That's too early!" I protested.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to take longer to get so strong but you ate up the knowledge and skill in record time" he sighed.

"But-!" I started

"You're officially the 'queen'" cheered Ryde happily.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Lucy!" they all chorused.

**Next Day**

**Still Lucy's p.o.v**

Byeeee! Try not to kill too many people ok? Don't go around creating holes in the ground ok? I sighed at all the goodbye comments that they threw at me as I stepped into the world of Fiore, I waved without looking back in case I lost it.

The world behind me disappeared and I found myself looking at the beautiful and nostalgic city of Magnolia.

"Finally, I'm back Magnolia", I whispered. I spotted a guild in the distance, "This sure brings back memories", I said emptily.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh and started walking around the town.

In less than a second, I found myself dodging a million kids who were running around chasing each other with happy smiles on their faces.

"This place never changes" I said with an annoyed sigh as I kept on walking…. bashing straight into a Blond boy.

"Watch where you're going Blondie" he said annoyed.

I shot a glare at him, "You watch where you going!" I replied very annoyed.

We glared at each other for a whole minute when six girls interrupted, "Watch your mouth little girl!" they said glowering at me.

"Huh?" I said not particularly interested in them.

"We said watch it! How dare you speak like that to our Sting!" they yelled infuriated.

"Your Sting?" I asked incredulously

I couldn't help but smirk at him, "Geez! What a player" I commented.

"How dare you" one of the girls said, charging at me with a sharp hair pin.

"uh…. No. Just no okay? You seriously do NOT want to fight me" I said putting my hands out defensively as she aimed the pin at my cheek.

Too late, she was already 3cms away from me.

I sighed as I grabbed her arm (gently-ish) and shoved her backwards into Sting.

"You should watch your women" I said with a frown.

"I'm trying to tell you here" he started when all the girls started wrapping their arms around him and kissing him, he gently pushed a few of them off and continued, "It's not like I want them to do this" he finished.

"Mou! Hidoi yo! Ijiwaru!" the girls complained.

"Seriously girls. I'm really not in the mood right now" he sighed

They pouted but walked away leaving me standing there giving Sting a quizzical look.

He sighed and tossed his hair out of his eye and ran his fingers through it.

"You're gay" I commented, he froze and then I saw a tick mark appear of his head.

"HOW am I gay Blondie!" he asked

"No. nothing, I was just interested in your reaction, that was all" I shrugged

**Sting's p.o.v**

I really had an urge to strangle this girl. The way her jean clad hips swayed in perfect rhythm to her cocky and arrogant attitude.

Her eyes betrayed no fear, clear and piercing, hard yet gentle and slightly amused, it was as if she was mocking me.

"Annoying Blondie" I muttered

"Ok. That's it" she glared at me, "You're a freaking Blondie as well, you stupid, fat, ugly BLONDIE!" she snapped loudly.

I exaggerated and covered my ears as if they were about to burst and faked a hurt expression.

"I'm not fat" I whined, "And I'm definitely not ugly" I added after a second thought.

She glowered at me, "You're fat and you're ugly" she hissed and started walking away when I grabbed her arm and pushed her into an alley way.

"I'm not fat or ugly" I insisted as I cornered her.

She gave me a defiant look and turned away.

"If I was so fat and ugly then why are all those girls chasing me and flirting with me then?" I asked with a smirk.

She ignored me which pissed me off.

"I'm not fat. Or ugly" I said one more time as I pinned her against the wall. She didn't seem afraid, instead she sighed.

"Fine. You're not fat. Or ugly" she said annoyed.

I smirked and tapped my fingers on her bare neck, breathing in her ear.

My smirk vanished and was replaced by a scowl when I heard the next thing she said.

"What a player. You're enormous and you're fugly as hell" she cussed.

I was really annoyed now.

"Damaged that fat ego of yours did I?" she smirked.

I glared at her and growled.

She continued to smirk at me, that did it. _I am sooo going to make you pay._

I grabbed her arms, pinning them to the wall and breathed into her ear "You shouldn't piss me off" I whispered.

She didn't say anything.

I pressed my mouth against her neck, making her squirm. "Serves you right" I teased.

She glared at me, "It's your fault" I said, "You shouldn't go around tempting hungry wolves" I murmured as I traced her collarbone with my lips.

I smirked as she reacted, I couldn't help but chuckle a little, she stiffened up as my hair brushed her neck, tickling it.

"Stop it you player!" she growled as she shoved me backwards.

"I don't have time to waste with the like of you!" she hissed as she ran off.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I ran, my feet taking me to the place I once called home.

My expression hardened as I stopped outside of the gates of Fairy Tail.

I drew one last breath as I went ahead to slam open the doors to the guild making everyone inside turn to look at me, but none of their faces showed any recognition.

_Yes. That's right. I'm different now. I'm going to crush you Fairy Tail! _

I smirked and stalked in.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled a curious Pink haired Dragonslayer.

I ignored him which obviously pissed him off.

"Don't ignore me!" he said charging at me.

I sighed, grabbed his wrist and kicked him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

He glared at me and I smirked back.

"You wanna go?" he asked

"Oh trust me. You really don't want to fight with me" I said

In about two seconds, you could see Natsu fly out the guild door into some other world.

I turned back to face everyone else.

"Where's your guild master?" I demanded coldly


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**

I smirked and stalked in.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled a curious Pink haired Dragonslayer.

I ignored him which obviously pissed him off.

"Don't ignore me!" he said charging at me.

I sighed, grabbed his wrist and kicked him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

He glared at me and I smirked back.

"You wanna go?" he asked

"Oh trust me. You really don't want to fight with me" I said

In about two seconds, you could see Natsu fly out the guild door into some other world.

I turned back to face everyone else.

"Where's your guild master?" I demanded coldly

**Normal p.o.v**

Everyone stared at the pretty girl who stood glaring at the door.

She sighed, "Where is the guild master?" she repeated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Is there something that you need from me?" asked an old man appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey old man! We need to talk" she said firmly, "In private" she added.

"HOLD IT!" yelled an annoyed Natsu,

The girl turned around and glowered at Natsu with a look of pure annoyance, "Come back from our little 'trip' have we?" she smirked.

"No way I'd lose to someone as weak as you!" Natsu shot back childishly.

Finally, having enough, Lucy swung a kick at his face but he dodged. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"HEY! NATSU DON'T GO FIGHTING LIKE THIS IN THE GUILD, YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE GUILD!" everyone yelped.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" Lucy countered.

The two attacks collided and disappeared. Lucy smirked, "You shouldn't go around pissing people off Natsu, especially me" she said smirking.

"Roar of the Heaven's Fire Dragon!" she yelled as the attack slammed Natsu through the wall and out flying once again.

"Another Dragonslayer?!" People murmured.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I smirked as Everyone watched me in a guarded way as I picked my way over to Master Makarov.

"If you want some privacy then follow me" he said slowly.

"No need. I'm happy to do things right here" I shrugged.

He eyed me warily, "Is there something I can do to help you?" he asked.

I stuck out my hand, revealing a pretty pink Fairy Tail stamp, I smirked as everyone stared at me, shocked.

"Remove it" I said stonily.

"Y-you are…." Erza started.

"Lucy…. No way right?" Gray finished.

I turned around to give them an empty stare then scoffed, "What are you talking about?" I laughed in a disgusted way.

They gave me a hard stare, "You are Lucy Heartfilia am I right?" Erza demanded.

I glared at her, "And just what makes you think that?" I spat.

"A pink Fairy Tail stamp" Gray pointed out, "On the back of your right hand and plus the fact that you are blond….ish" he added.

"Coincidence" I shrugged.

"It's not" Natsu said speaking up, "I could recognise you anywhere. You are Lucy" he said firmly, no judgement in his eyes.

"Fine. Even if I am blonde, care to explain about my eye colour? I'm pretty sure it's not everyday you see a girl walking around with crazy red eyes" I pointed out.

They pretty much ignored my remark, "Lucy was the only one who was blonde with a pink stamp on the back of her right hand" Erza confirmed.

I turned away from them and held out my hand to the master one more time, "Please… take it off" I said

"Why? You finally came back to us after all this time and now you want to leave us again?" Levy suddenly interrupted.

I laughed, "Leave you again?" I asked, "You guys were the ones who left me all alone, I'm not the one that left me behind" I said glaring at everyone.

Levy flinched.

"Who was the one who told me never to let him see me ever again?" I continued, "I'm not the one who called me a traitor and suspected me!" I said in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm starting to doubt that you guys ever trusted me" I said coldly.

"You guys left me out back there, I could've died but no. I guess you guys didn't care" I said shaking me head as the Master took my mark away.

"And I'm so terribly happy you know? I love how you guys kept on complimenting me on how weak I was!" I said rolling my eyes with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone looked at me as I headed towards the door, each with something in their eyes, was it pity? Regret? Anger? Guilt?

I didn't know, and I really didn't care anymore.

"You know, I once really loved you guys, that's the one thing I can't deny but it's different now. 'I'll never forgive you'…. Natsu, I think that I should be the one saying those words" I said,

"Do you know how much that hurt me? For something I didn't even do. You didn't even let me explain, you BELIEVED that I did something so horrible. You were the one who taught me how to love and treasure my life and my comrades. I didn't think you would be the one to crash my world so violently" I said without looking back at any of their faces and ran out of the guild doors.

***Ten Mins Later***

**Lucy's p.o.v**

"Mmmhmm… it feels so good to finally tell Natsu how pissed I am at him! Aww but it seriously would've been better if I could just strangle him a little more" I said with a huge grin that made everyone back away from me.

For months, I lived in that icy cold mansion, the colours were dull, there was nothing there. The only thing that brightened up my life was the outside where I trained with the dragons.

The floor was cold stone, the walls were marble, it was a huge mansion that was cold from floor to ceiling with no colour or life. Ren was the only thing there to distract me, he was the only colour but he isn't here now.

Not unless I summon him at least.

"Its still so early, where should I go?" I wondered unenthusiastically.

I continued walking around aimlessly until I caught the familiar scent of books, I stopped to look at a small store.

"Guess I'll take a look, I have nothing to do anyways" I shrugged.

Wars, History, Action, Mystery, I glanced across the bookshelves until a certain shelf caught my attention…. In the bad way.

I frowned as I saw a book with a beautiful cover consisting of a icy princes with two knights by her side.

"How stupid" I said glaring at the book, "Love is a useless piece of shit. Its not even real in the first place. They are just delusions that humans make up to satisfy their desire to feel something 'beautiful and pure'", I said putting it back down.

I stalked out of the doorways and started glaring at everything in my view, "Beautiful and pure my ass! When the time comes, they will only ever end up betraying each other for their own benefit. Something as disgusting as love…. I don't need it" I hissed venomously.

"Delusions" I muttered, "Love is just a fucking fake delusion!" I said over and over again.

Everyone backed away from me as I walked past them, "What?" I grumbled.

They gulped as if they saw something terrifying and scrambled away.

"Tch! What the hell?" I muttered and continued to walk.

"Oooh! Hoho! Now there's one fine girl!" said a group of super fugly guys.

"Hey girl, you look upset! We can cheer you up! Why don't you-!" they started when I slammed one of them into a wall.

"Daddy has no time to play with bad babies like you! You better stop before you piss me off buddy or else I cant guarantee that life of yours" I whispered dangerously into his ear, glaring at him.

"D-daddy? We aren't bad 'babies' either? What's with her use of language?" the two other guys stuttered.

I turned to glare at them and growled to show them that they needed to shut up.

"I suggest you guys stop flirting with people like me. You guys aren't in my league" I said glaring ice daggers.

They scowled as I walked away, the heels on my boots clicking in an annoyingly loud way.

I found myself standing under a beautiful gold ginkgo tree on top of a small hill after ten minutes of walking around aimlessly.

I was going to turn back and go somewhere more interesting when a flash of gold appeared before me, "Hmmm I got a mail from Ryde" I said with a cat like grin.

I decided to sit under the shade of the trees and see what I got from her.

The second I touched the gold light, a small petite bag dropped out of nowhere and landed on my head.

"That hurt…" I muttered sarcastically.

Stuck on the bag was a black envelope that was probably a letter from Ryde. I opened it and quickly scanned the contents. It mentioned something about cool items and cool souvenirs.

I yawned and opened the bag, inside was a ball of yarn -_- .

"You call this a cool souvenir?!" I said face palming and chucked it away.

I found a few random things that could be bought from the magic stores.

They were too expensive so I never bothered to buy them in the past but I guess Ryde bought them as a present for me haha.

First was a packet of candy that could change my mood. Next was a bottle of super sour and spicy liquid that is good for angry people. Kind of like beer for depressed people haha.

"What the hell are these supposed to be for?!" I grumbled.

Crystal that can freeze someone for two hours. Bittersweet scented chocolate potion that was 'supposed' to be a protection charm thought I doubt that it actually works.

I sighed as I looked through all the useless items in the bag.

The only thing I found interesting was a keychain, a red casino coin hung from it, silver letters imbedded in it saying my name.

The pretty candy red stripes decorated it in a neat way.

"It has a nice scent to it" I muttered as I attached it to the bag and put the contents back inside.

"Shit" I growled as I realised I still needed to find a place to stay for the night.

I slung the bag hurriedly over my shoulder and headed back towards the main streets of the town.

After three hours of walking around, none of the hotels had any available rooms. I seethed, "What the hell is this?! Not a single bloody room?!" I hissed.

"Maybe I should just threaten to rip the counter dude's face off till he gets me a room" I muttered annoyed.

"someone's in a bad mood" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see a huge smirk on Sting Eucliffe's face.

"Yeah well someone's been running" I commented as I stared at him panting.

"I had a little bit of trouble" he said, his eyes twitching a little.

"And that would be?" I asked not particularly interested.

"You really don't need to know that" he replied.

I could pretty much guess why he was running when a whole stampede of girls came running towards us.

"Geez! Sting where did you go? You shouldn't run away from us like that! We just wanted to have some fun!" they whined.

"I can have some fun alright but I'm not about to do it with more than four girls at a time" he said eyeing the girls smirking.

"why don't we have a little bit of a competition?" he asked smiling slyly.

I turned and walked away not wanting to hear anymore of the sexual talk.

I looked up as the sun began to set, the wind blew past me, "It smells like Winter" I murmured.

**2 minutes later**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

"Andddd…. How just HOW did I end up back here?!" I scowled as I stood in front of Fairy Tail's gates.

"Ugh" I sighed and started to walk away when I heard voices and footsteps run towards me.

"I knew it! Its Lucy! That scent was her!" yelled Natsu to the other behind him.

"And your point is? Doesn't really do anything even if I'm here" I said turning to face them.

"Look Lucy, we're sorry, we didn't know that-!" Erza started,

"Yeah I know already. You guys thought that it was me who did something so inhuman to Lisanna. You guys don't have a shred of trust in me" I said flatly.

"You can't just decide that on your own" said Gray who looked a little bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Hell I can!" I growled, getting stubborn.

"Fight me! You have to come back to Fairy Tail if I win!" grinned Natsu.

"And what do I get if I win?" I asked smirking

"We'll do one thing you ask of us" Erza said.

"Hmmm….. But that's just not good enough" I said devilishly.

Everyone stared at me with hesitation.

"I don't need you guys to do anything really. Just winning is a big enough of a prize already" I smirked.

"We don't know who'll win yet!" said Natsu as he charged.

"Iron fist of the Fire dragon!"

The wind surrounding me automatically created a deep blue barrier between the fist and me.

"See this? Yeah, I don't even need to command the wind, it protects me on its own accord. You won't lay a single hand on me buddy" I whispered as I sent him flying with a kick.

"What the hell? Just what happened to you in the time you disappeared?" Gray grit.

I ignored him.

"Roar of the Fire dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"Roar of the Fire dragon!" I yelled in response.

Everyone stared as our two roars collided, the surrounding building all tumbled over and caught on fire.

"Haha…. Let's see who's stronger!" I smirked.

Everyone was enraged and shocked when my roar merged with Natsu's and headed straight towards him.

"Watch out!" Wendy screamed.

I smirked, "Don't worry Wendy, Fire wont hurt the likes of him remember?" I said reassuringly.

"If you knew that then why'd you use fire anyways?!" asked Natsu who was now devouring the flames, his eyes all dark and serious.

"Simple" I said cheerfully, "It was to show you that your flames are inferior" I said sadistically, my smile turning into a dark smirk.

Natsu glared at me, "Wing slash of the Fire dragon!" he yelled.

I caught his arm and pulled him towards me, "You didn't change at all. Always so straightforward" I sighed as I tripped him and flipped him over my hip to the ground.

He stood up slowly and clenched his fists, "What the hell? Why are you like a completely different person? There's no way this is the Lucy I know!" he growled.

I looked at him stonily and yawned, "That's because I'm NOT the Lucy you know" I said grinning like a cat.

"The Lucy you know doesn't exist anymore, right now, she is sleeping and she is never going to wake up! I'll be the one using this body from now on!" I smirked.

**Natsu's p.o.v**

What the hell was she talking about? I didn't get her anymore, she wasn't the happy and nice Lucy that I knew. The girl standing in front of him was not the Light and fluffy Lucy that lit up my day.

The girl standing in front of me was a tall and skinny girl with jeans instead of skirts. Her eyes were dark and her ears were pierced three times.

It looked like as if it's been years since she last truly smiled.

She looked like she was on drugs too, she had an edgy aura, her eyes and lips were framed with dark coloured makeup.

Don't get me wrong, she wasn't ugly at all.

In fact, she was drop dead gorgeous, she could be a supermodel.

"Im tired Natsu, I seriously need some sleep, lets hurry and finish this" she said while yawning and leaning against a pole, hands in pockets.

"Sure thing" I said eagerly.

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire dragon!" I hollered.

The attack went rushing at her with amazing speed but the wind was faster. The blue blades sliced my attack in half, one half went sideways and shattered the glass window next to her head and the other half continued straight towards her.

To my surprise, she took a big step to her right and my attack slammed straight in the wall behind her and disappeared.

"That was close. I would've been toast" she muttered.

"Close?! You simply side stepped my attack! Don't mock me!" I yelled annoyed.

"Roar of the Lightning Flame dragon!" I yelled.

"Hold up! That attack isn't a good idea!" she protested but it was too late, I already performed the roar.

I saw her sigh and shoot me a look that said 'well I guess it cant be helped' and shrugged.

"Roar of the heavens Silencer!" she yelled as brilliant t flash of Gold, Silver, Blue and Red blinded me.

A split second later, I felt her attack hit me.

I hit the ground. Hard.

I could barely open my eyes. My body hurt all over, my head was throbbing like hell and I felt the desperate urge to pass out.

"Damn! See what I mean? That lightning flame attack of yours was NOT a good idea! It pretty much destroyed this entire part of the town!" I heard Lucy say in the distance.

"Well its not like your attack was any better! You caused most of the damage anyways" I scowled as I slowly sat up.

"Heeeeh? Haha! Funny, I cant believe you can still move!" she said smirking at me.

I looked at her, a tick mark appearing on my head, "How the hell did you not get hit by that blast?! It was freaking huge! There's not a speck of dirt on you!" I complained.

"My pureness repels the dirt" she answered calmly

"Yeah. Pureness, you mean pure evilness" I grumbled.

"So? Do you still want to fight?" she asked sweetly

"I told you didn't I? I'm going to beat you and make you come back to Fairy Tail" I said getting up with a wide grin.


End file.
